


Now What

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: There was a zombie outbreak now its either live or be eaten by those things so its best to kill them on sight. But is there a way to stop zombies? Even cure them?





	1. alone

It was madness out here. Roads were already blocked by cars, some empty possible damaged. Credence Barebone was 19 who was currently running home to get his to mother and sisters. He was confused people running saying someone is eating another person. He just needed to get them so they can find somewhere safe and get help a refuge. He finally got home the house looked fine thank goodness

"MOTHER!......CHAISTY!......MODESTY!" There was no answer just the record player of old music. He heard a thump upstairs coming from one of the girls room. He went upstairs, the hallway was a mess. Flower pots were broken and looked like blood? There was a noise which appear to be coming from Modesty's room. He went to the door and he went pale. His sisters were on the floor covered in blood and his mother........ also covered in blood hovering over them. "M-mother.....w-why.....?" Credence didn't understand, he knew she hated him, but her daughters......was this punishment. Credence eyes widen when he saw his Mother slowly get up, there was a bite on her arm, mouth covered with blood. He backed up he wanted to cry, he wanted answers! His Mother growled and started walking towards him quickly. He ran from her going to his room but realize the door could not be locked because she removed it. She slam into the door opening it Credence screamed, she wasn't stopping at all. Looking around he grabbed his desk lamp throwing it at her head hopping to knock her out but it didn't.  She came at him knocking him over pass his desk. His mother was growling at him bloody teeth showing, he just wanted her off, GONE! He was trying to scoot away and then felt something, his Jesus staute. He grabbed it hitting her hard on the head, blood splattered on his face.  Maybe it was the fight or flight but he keep hitting her over and over on the head still it was just mush and blood. Dropping the heavy object he crawled into his corner crying. His family was dead, his mother killed his sisters, and he killed her. 

Credence rubbed his face getting rid of the tears. He needed to dig a grave for them and that's what he did.  He was crying again as he said a prayer for his now deceased family. He went back inside and clean and changed his clothes.  Credence was alone and not sure what to do.  Should he stay home or leave and find help. What he heard and saw is not good, Gods knows what other people are doing during this mess. He needed to find help, someone that knows what's going on, some safety. Credence grabbed his bookbag putting any and everything that can help him. Food, water, flashlight with batteries, a notebook, some clothes, and a first aid kit. Tomorrow he'll leave home, but not tonight he was too scared. He said his prayer and went to sleep, but seeing what just happen it's won't help with anything.

Next day*

Credence left his home, it was hard, but he left. His neighborhood was empty, or so he thought. There was a man walking around who appeared to be looking for something. The man saw him and Credence ran to go hide.

" HEY WAIT!"

Credence hid in a brush but that failed since the man was now at his hiding spot. " Hello....why are you hiding" The man asked with an accent Credence wasn't sure what kind. " I-I'm hiding from y-you." He should have just stayed home. " Oh. Well don't worry I mean no harm. I'm Newt" Newt said holding his hand out, "C-Credence, do you know what's going on?" He asked shaking Newt's hand and getting out of the bush.

"Nice to meet you Credence and yes I know what's going on. Appears people are eating people, I just call them zombies. Something is up clearly, so now I'm looking for a zombie and catch one. Will you help me Credence?"   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what you guys think?


	2. Loner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival not a people person and rather be alone, is that a good thing?

One week and everything is all hell. No news warning, power is out, people are dead, dead people are eating living people. It was shitty to sum it up.

Percival not sure how to feel about this whole thing. Its sad people are dying but's that's life, but getting eaten by someone its the worse way to go out. Those poor folks seeing loves one they know pass away during all this.  Percival never felt that, his parents be gone long ago so he's not pressed by that. In fact Percival always being a lonely an introvert really. He talk to many people had any friends or date anyone not really.  He never had them for long, his work was his friend, but everything is chaos so that's out. He wonder how the people he was close to are during, are they safe? He bushed that aside nothing he can do now, just keep moving and stay away from those _people things_. He actually made a list of rules for his self, like rule #1 when in doubt know a way out.  So now he's looking for a working car by that it has gas, he knows how to hit wire a car.

On his person was a handgun, shotgun, extra ammo, a pocket knife, and duffle bag of basic essentials. Lucky him he was able to grab things from home and work well what was still left at work. He learned in that these _things_ can only be killed with you shot the head anything else they're still moving.  Also if groups of them are coming run and find higher ground. Percival witness a woman running with a horde behind her, he would have helped but too many and she was already cornered in. Percival winced at her screaming but he had to keep moving, another rule he goes by don't get attached to anyone. He had run into people that were in groups but he declined. Groups have pros and cons, but he was looking more at the cons. Number one con is discourse and trust in groups, he had passed by a house to search but quickly left it was a slaughter house in their a message on it saying **"Betray us you. You are done"** so yeah groups are a no.  He needed to leave this neighborhood before he gets into something he wouldn't like.  He looked around and saw a black truck with blue lizard poorly painted on it. He got closer inspecting it _Why is it near the trees_. Percival got closer and then something caught his leg pulling him and now he's upside down. _Great...._

"CREDENCE WE GOT ONE! LETS GO SEE-.......oh your not dead." The stranger said with a mop of brown hair and a British accent wearing a blue jacket, dark jeans and brown boots. Another one came out the bushes he looked young and an awful bowl haircut wearing mostly black. "Sorry thought you were a zombie umm your not hostile right?" the younger man asked.

" No I'm not hostile but if you take my stuff I might. Listen I'm tired alright" Percival said _I just want a car and why were hey asking if I was dead._

Percival was dropped up getting grass off him. He looked at the two, " Umm thanks listen I'm gonna go now." he said grabbing his bag " Wait sir!" he stopped looking at the tall man. "Your alone?" he asked, Percival nodded his head, questioning why the two were smiling now. " Well I have an offer. I'm Newt and this is Credence want to join us?" Newt asked, these were too happy during a time like this, Percival found that weird." What's in it for me?" Maybe he'll stay for little but not get attached, hopefully is nothing crazy.

" We have food, water, a car, and a hideout. And running water if you want to shower." Credence said, Percival looked at Newt now.

" There's one more thing you should know. The zombies we have some at our hideout locked away of course we're- Where are you going" Newt asked confused

No forget that, Percival Graves is NOT about to go to these weirdos.  Its a trap it has to be "SIR WAIT! We're trying to find a cure found out why." Credence said getting front of Percival. He glared at the kid, and turned to look at Newt would nodded his head pretty fast. Percival signed he's going to regret this he knows it.

"A cure? So you  think you can stop all this?.........I'll go with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Percy they mean no harm


	3. Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival is debating if wants to stay with Newt and Credence

"So what's your name, almost forgot to ask?" Newt asked starting the car. " Percival. Percival Graves, I used to be a cop. I had retried early before all _this._ " He said putting his seat belt on, safety first and the fact his with these guys.  "So this place, is it safe?" Percival asked looking out the window, " If you mean a zombie being locked up not getting you then yes its safe." Credence turned around from the front answering the question. Newt and Credence started talking about whatever and Percival started going to sleep.

Later*

"Hey.....Percival....Percy.....wake up we're here." Percival shot up grabbing Newt's wrist very tightly as if he might break it." Whoops! Sorry didn't mean to wake you but we're here. Umm can you let go your hurting my wrist." Newt said with a nervous laugh, Percival let him go. He's not use to being woken up, he's already a retired cop and currently in the apocalypse so yeah he's jumpy. He got out the car  and saw the place it was huge! The place look like a mansion probably was one, also take in account the area is fenced off. _Not bad_ "Mr.Graves you can come inside now!" Percival looked to see Credence wave at him to come over. Percival went in seeing the place was a mess, like some kid's or teenager's room, but looking at the two people his with now is not really surprising. " So Percy do you want a tour, eat, or see the zombie?" Newt asked closing the door and locking in it.   _I'm made it this far and I have my gun just in case....._ " Show me the _zombie"_ "Great he's in the basement, just please don't shoot him." Newt told Percival is tone was serious.

When they got to the basement well it smelt bad but figures they have a dead person down there. The room was quite spacious, a few boxes, garden equipment, and in the back was an enclosed fence one you put a dog in. The zombie in it was walking in circles, it was wearing a jump suit covered in old blood. and wearing a cap. It's skin was pale green, the side of its face had the teeth exposed. Percival looked closer and it was wearing oven mitts? " Okay...you have on in a cage with oven mitts on. Explain." Percival said lending on the wall crossing his arms, he's not getting close to that fence. " Well one this is Frank....well that's what me and Credence are calling him, I think he was a garbage man. Anyway as you can see Frank is dead.  On his left arm there's a bit mark from a person, that's how you get turned.  Scratching to which is why he has oven mitts on can't claw at us. I'm not sure the estimate time of one turning but well leave that alone for now. Zombies go after anything that is breathing. They eat human flesh....however I'm not sure if they eat animals too, not even sure if animals can become zombies. " Newt said getting close to the cage. Frank turned towards him with a low groan moving his arms at him. Percival gave an odd look and looked at Credence playing with ball. " So what's your story kid?" The boy is young, has to be a reason he's following  a guy like Newt here who is talking to _Frank._

"I got home to get my mom and sisters let them know what's happening.  Found my mom......eating them.....she tried to attack me but I killed her. Mr. Scamander found me the day after saying he might be able to solve this problem. It sounded crazy, but he's really nice and hasn't hurt anyone  you can trust him." Credence said matter of fact, and looked like he was blushing.  They don't seem harmful, but he's still cautious. _Don't get attached, you can stay but know a way out it things get hectic._ " Seems like you two know what you're doing. Can I used that shower if you don't mind?"

 Percival was in the bathroom taking his shower. It felt good, and after his shower dinner was suppose to be ready. He can't really remember having a home cook meal, its been years honestly. But Percival was worried, this place something bad is going to happen he knows it.  With what's happening out there someone will find it and most likely not good people. _Maybe they got lucky running into me first...._ Percival felt a little sick think about "what ifs", he turned off the shower and started drying his self off.  He changed into some clothes Credence gave him saying he'll wash the dirty ones. He left heading downstairs to the kitchen. He stopped seeing the two pretty close to each other. Newt was whispering something to  Credence making him blush. _Oh_ Percival thought seems their that close, he cleared his throat and it stopped the two. They looked at him for a moment not bothered at all. " Ready for soup Percy?" he not sure how he feels about the pet name yet, he just meet the guy today, but whatever.

The soup was good, and they just talked as if the world wasn't in chaos.  Can't be help Percival assumed, but he kinda liked the conversations, he actually laughed at a joke Newt made, he can't even remember when was the last time he laughed. Credence poked fun at fact that Percival was the type of person to laugh or make jokes.  Now all three were poking fun at each other and theirself.   _This is fine I can work with this_  


	4. Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt discovers something new

It was late and quiet in the house. Newt wasn't really tired so he got up from his bed deciding to walk around.  He checked on Credence first who was fast sleep with a bat beside the bed never know what can happen. He close the door and went to check on Percival his new guest and hopefully stay with them. He saw that Percival was awake looking out the window, he knocked on the door. " Hi" he said walking in, "Hey" Percival said giving the tall man a quick glance. " Guess we both couldn't sleep huh?" Newt said seating on the bed next to Percival. " Just _cautious_ that's all." Newt understood what he meant by that. His home is big, well stocked, safe, someone will notice and they may not be good people either. That's why him and Credence have weapons on them at all times. If something happens Newt has a plan for them to get out, if push comes to shove he'll use Frank. " Yes, I'm aware don't worry if _that_ happens we have a way out no matter what. Know a way out." Percival laughed mentioning that he goes by that rule too. " I just want to be safe.....Credence to be safe....I have nobody else but him....and you now Percy." Percival frown when he saw Newt hands tighten on the covers. He could tell the guy is trying his best, trying to make an effort during this time. Percival didn't  want to leave him. " Well I'm going to go check on Frank good night Percy." Percival waved saying night.

He went to the basement seeing the zombie just standing in one place. Newt had a curious look on his face, he walked closer not making any noise. Frank didn't seem aware Newt was in the room.  He stand in front of Frank and still nothing. Are zombies blind? He grabbed his pocket knife from his pocket tossing it to the wall.  Frank groaned turning his head and walking to the noise. _Interesting_ _they're react to sounds_. Newt walked over picking up his knife, he'll tell the others about this, he was tired now and decided to go back to bed. Need to be well rested for what he has plan for tomorrow.

Morning*

Credence and Percival were eating cereal not saying much just enjoying the breakfast. Newt came in the kitchen grabbing a pan and spoon putting it in his book bag. " Gentleman I want to test something. Get your stuff ready okay." That's all he said and went to the garage to get the car ready. The other two had an odd look but shrug their shoulders and went to get ready.

" So what exactly are we doing and going?" Credence ask in the back playing with his jacket zipper. " We're going to find a group of zombies" Newt answer with a smile he was excited about this. " Whoa! Newt I don't think that's a good idea. What are you trying to do-" Percival was cut off with Newt's driving he speeded up taking a hard turn. Thank god they had seat belts on. Newt suddenly stopped the car putting it to park. "Look!" Percival and Credence looked out their window seeing a fence off playground with zombie children just aimlessly walking around." Be very quiet okay." Newt whispered slowly getting out the car and  quietly closing the door. The other two did the same. The three just watch the kids for a moment , one child didn't even have an arm, another it's rib cage exposed, they didn't deserve that. Newt calmed his self down and brought out the pan and spoon, and started using the spoon to make a sound from the pan.  The dead children moved their bodies towards the sound and started walking to it. Newt's theory was confirmed. " They can't see? Only hear?" Credence asked amazed by this, he picked up a rock throwing it at the slide. It made some noise that got the kids attention but only for a moment, they keep walking towards. " So they go near the loudest noise made. This should make it easy for us to look around other places. Nice work." Newt blushed  hearing Percival praise him. They decided to go leaving the kids be. They were not aware someone was watching them.

_They just left, not sure if they're heading home or not. Not sure why they didn't kill those things. Weirdos_

**_Follow them but keep your distance, don't want to blow your cover nor get your self killed._ **

_Roger that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys got some trouble coming their way


	5. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio put their new discover into action

The gang drove to supermarket, it was empty with a few zombies walking around. Newt parked the car close by but some started walking towards it. Credence rolled down the window tossing the pan at a pole. That seem to do the job because they started going to it. Newt frown seeing his pan being thrown, " Hey I'm sure they got plenty of pans in the store." Credence said shrugging his shoulders getting out the car. Once all three were out and checked on the zombies they walked to the entrance.

" Okay just grab important things, food, clothes, weapons" Percival said shot gun close to him and looking around.

"  Nosie makers like air horns that can be good scapegoat. Anything loud to distract." Newt added

" I'm going to look for junk food, Graves, Newt what anything?" Credence asked walking behind the older men waiting for a reply. " A new pan would be good." Newt said, " Doughnuts, glazed if there any left. And be careful okay." Percival added, the young man gave a thumbs up walking to the food isle. Newt and Percival stayed together going to the sports section.

" You think he should be by his self Newt?" Percival whispered hearing groans near by. Along has they don't make to much noise everything should be okay. " He'll be fine...he's young faster even. Credence is smart and cautious he wont get in trouble." Newt said with confidence he has faith in him, they already talked about this the do's and don'ts.  When they made it to the sports section it was mostly empty. Weapons was low, only a couple of hunting knives left. The two grabbed them and the airhorns heading to the food section to find Credence talking to someone? " Credence who's this" Newt asked with caution and Percival got in front of the kid gun lowered. " I'm sorry. I was asking your friend if he's seen a women, my sister. I'm Tina Goldstein hello." She held out her hand with an awkward smile. Tina had short brown hair, wearing a t-shirt with a vest, worn out jeans and hiker boots. She looked around the age of Newt just slightly younger. Newt shook her hand smiling back, Percival gave her a blank stare, he didn't trust her. " How you lose your sister?" Percival asked with a questioning look. " We were in a group then a horde of those things came by.....it's been two days and I'm worried." Tina said looking away with eyes becoming watery. " Maybe when can help you look for her, we have a car more ground covered. Plus its still day time." Newt suggested, seeing a look Percival gave him.  He was aware that they're helping a stranger but Newt would feel bad not helping her. He though about his brother for a second. " I would like that thank you! Really thank you so much." Tina hugged the three the best she can. Credence and Newt were happy and Percival was stilled concerned but allowed it.

They spent the rest for their day looking for Tina's sister Queenie, who had blond short hair and a sweet smile. No signs of her sister, even the zombie invested areas no Queenie, just in case she was trapped. Tina cried worrying about her sister praying she was alive and not _one of them._ It was getting dark and they needed to go back home. Tina said she was staying in a shack, but Newt refused to let her leave in such conditions. Only for tonight she stays and tomorrow she has to go but with supplies of course. Newt and Credence were enjoying Tina's company Percival too even. But in the back of his mind and gut something didn't seem right.


	6. Betrayel

After dinner, Newt showed Tina to her room for the night. He also told her that if she needed something let him know first before wondering around the house. The last thing he needs is a stranger finding Frank. There was inly three rooms, so Percival moved to Newt's and Newt and Credence decided to share a room. The four said their goodnights and everyone was asleep, almost everyone.

Percival woke up to check on the boys and Tina. Newt and Credence were sound asleep, Percival had to admit it was cute. He went to check on Tina but stopped, there was a muddle noise like she was talking but to _who exactly?_ He wondered if she was talking in her sleep, but no. Percival heard another voice a male voice at that. Percival pushed the door open seeing Tina with a radio in her hand. Percival looked at her eyes widened.

"P-Percival! Listen its not what-"

"DON'T! Who did you just call?"

"......."

" ANSWER! Who did you just call!"

Newt and Credence came to the room. " Why are you yelling! What's going on?" Newt asked  very concerned, Credence by him  just as confused. Percival walked to Tina taking the radio from her showing it to Newt. " She's not alone, she's with someone working with them. She tricked us." Percival said with bitterness in his voice. He knew something like this would happen but it still pissed him off about it. " Tina.....why?" Newt asked looking at her, he didn't think she would do this. She lied to them, was her sister a lie too? Tina was about to say something but a loud crash was heard from down stairs. The trio paused distracted by the noise, Tina pushed them taking the radio and ran. The three  chased after her stopping at the stairs. Their was people storming in, a lot of them with guns. " Where are they Tina?" A large man said with a rough voice, she paused for  a moment catching her breath. " They're up stairs......unarmed." She said pointing up. The large man motion his head telling others to head up.  Newt grabbed Credence and Percival lending them to his room locking the door and blocking it with the drawer.

" Newt! What do we-" Newt shushed Credence opening his closet, there were four bags inside it was supplies stocked well. Newt knew something like this would happen so he made prepped four bag both for him and Credence to carry each including a weapon. " Credence this is your, Percival think you can carry two bags? I have a hidden door for us to get by them." Percival nodded his head, he pulled his hand gun out thankful that was still on him, he wish he had the shotgun too. " Okay Come on, Credence you first go!" Newt said hearing footsteps, the hidden door in the floor reveled stairs. Percival was the second heading down, Newt was last taking the handle off the door it should give them some time. The door was pushed open after, " Sir no one is in here. DAMN IT!" a stranger said. **" No need to shout, they're still in the house I'm sure. Stay alert that the skinny one has some plan up his sleeve. MOVE OUT!"**

A door opened, Newt poked his head out. " Clear." They were in the basement, Frank was still in his cage guess they got lucky no one came down yet. He went to the cage opening it. " Newt be careful!" Credence said gripping his knife ready to attack if needed. " Stay where you are, both of you. We need to get to the truck....I'm sorry Frank" Newt said backing out the cage, Frank groaned heading towards him slowly. He nodded the others to follow him. Percival caught on what Newt was doing, he noticed a paint can. Picking it up he threw it a the basement door which made a big noise, Frank moved passed Newt heading to the stairs. The three slowing creeped behind. Frank was banging at the door oven mitts still on his hands. They heard shouting and foot steps heading over, Newt pulled out a ball and lighter waiting. " Hey Sir I found t-AAAAAAH" The poor person screamed seeing Frank, but it was too late he was being eaten. Newt light the ball throwing it, running to get the car keys. Credence rushed over stabbing two a man and woman from behind hitting their shoulder. Percival grabbed their gun following Credence to find Newt, the room was now becoming Smokey inside, it was the smoke bomb Newt had. " THEY'RE TRYING TO ESCAPE GET-OH MY GOD!" Looks like the person found Frank. They made it to the car in the garage, Newt turned it on the other two came throwing the bags in and jumped inside closing the door. " GO NEWT GO!" Percival shouted he saw smoke and other people coming out and shooting. He hit the gas peddle moving the gear to reverse backing out, knocking over the garage door.

Newt hit the brakes turning his wheel, he looked seeing Tina with confusion and regret on her face, gun in hand. She lowered her stepping out the way. He frowned moving the gears to drive speeding off, knocking over the fence. Credence turned around heavily breathing, their home was surround with 3 banged up pick up trucks and one big RV, their home was no longer theirs nor safe. He turned to Percival with a worried look, Percival giving him the same. Both put their seat belts on.

" Newt.....now what? What do we do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trio is on the road  
> Who was that mystery man  
> And what to do with Tina.....


	7. Stragey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio try to think of a new plan

" Newt I think we stop, take a break and rest. We seem to be pretty far now." Credence suggested, the sun would be up soon, " Maybe me or Graves can drive?" he also added, the car stopped. Newt placed the car in park he signed, " This is my fault, I tried being nice and now we're here. I'm sorry....." Newt he felt awful, that he mess up like this this. " Newt. Listen it's not your fault okay. We taught.....she be a decent person but I guess not.  We'll fine a new place I'm sure. Your a very kind person, you and Credence at time like this its good to still have that." Percival liked Newt, just something about him they makes him feel good inside. He didn't like Newt beating his self over this. They knew that their safe place wouldn't last long. " Thank you Percy, Credence. I'm glad to have you two. We should rest, I'll move the car so it bee out of sight.

Later on*

After a good rest the trio was able to find a gas station and of course zombies near it. " Okay no noise, I'm pretty sure there's more of them inside. Just be careful okay?" Percival said, Credence nodded his head and looked at Newt who looked at them. " Sorry I just miss Frank. Maybe when we find a new area we could grab another zombie. But that can wait lets get food!" The three got out happy to see Newt back to his usual self. When they got out the car they heard a crash and a scream, a female scream.  They lifted their weapons charging inside. The store was empty expect for the zombies coming in the ones already inside were banging on a restroom door. Newt got an idea he grabbed his airhorn blowing it. That got the zombies attention, " Go to the door I'll lead them out!" Newt ran with the noise which the zombies followed. Percival and Credence waited till the last one was out the store. Credence went to the door knocking, " Excuse me!? Their gone you can come out now." He said taking a step back.  Waiting a few minutes they hear the door unlock, a woman stepped out. She was wearing ripped jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt with a plaid shirt wrapped around her waist. Her face had some dirt on it, but she was pretty with her short golden blonde hair. " Thank you. I was trying to get some chips and they those things almost touched me so I ran into the bathroom. Hey where are they anyway I heard a loud noise." She asked stepping out.

" Oh thank goodness your okay." Newt said jogging back in catching his breath. " I...threw the airhorn....into the brushes....away from here.....hello I'm Newt."

" Credence, hi."

"Percival Graves, what's yours and are you alone?" He said getting to the point, he's not letting his guard down. They already let one pretty face trick them not again.

" Queenie Goldstein nice to meet you kind gentleman. And yes I'm alone...why?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Queenie :)


	8. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio is not sure what to do with Queenie

The trio eyes widen hearing that naming, they took a step back Percival gave her a glare he refuses to go through this again. " I'm sorry was there something I said, you're scary me." She was eyeing the exit in case she needed to run. " Do you happen to know or be related to Tina Goldstein?" Newt asked, if true then the real question is will this be another trick or trap? " Tinnie....You seen my sister!? Is she okay, alive? We have to go get her!" Queenie said almost screaming she started pushing the three to the door but Percival stopped.

"Wait! First off how you and your sister get separated?"

" In a group, a horde of those things came. Please we have to go get her!"

"No."

" NO!? What do you mean no?"

" Keep your voice down for those things come back. Just so you know your **sister** tricked us. We let her stay in our home for shelter and now its been taken over by some crazy people who most likely was going to kill us. So yeah we aren't getting her."

Queenie was shocked, Tina wouldn't do that. She looked at Credence and Newt for some reassurance but they nodded their head saying it was true. She wanted to cry, Tina sometimes does things without thinking about the consequences. But to go far as taking someone's home they could have be killed! " I'm so sorry my sister did that....to be with a group like _that_. She's really a nice person but what's being going on......Don't worry when we she her I'm going to give her a piece of my mind and you get an apology." She said wiping her eyes with a determine smile.  Well one thing for sure this sister had a warmness to her, Percival did like that. " So is she going to come with us?" Credence asked he liked her, plus she more honest than the other. " She's staying, I'm not the type to hold grudges and I'm sure when we see her again we can work things out. Percival Credence start grabbing whatever its spoiled, I want to talk to Queenie in private." The walked off to look around, Newt and Queenie went outside.

" Queenie, must let you know this now so you be aware and if you still want to come with us." Queenie tilted her head confused. " Well I don't kill zombies but rather observe them see how we can avoid them. Maybe even cure them. What I'm saying is we're going to catch some and just didn't want you to freak out or think we hurt you." Newt had an awkward smile rubbing his next, third times the charm he guess. " I guess that explains how you guys knew how to get them away, I'm not killing lady so that's good to know. This is oddly weird but I'm in I love to help."  Newt smiled glad to see she likes it, maybe he can trust her.

" Welcome to the team Queenie"


	9. not a chapter

So I'm going to discontinued this story. I'm just don't have the idea to make more chapters ;-; really I just have any passion for it, the spark died for me :/  
If anyone wants to take this story and make it better you're more then welcome to do so.  
Sorry again hope you understand.


End file.
